Far From Here
by proud shipper
Summary: Violet thinks things over while in the closet of the hotel, awaiting the trial. Songfic.


Hey everyone! Back with another fic! This is a song fic based on a song called Far From Here. This takes place while the kids are in the closet on the hotel , awaiting for their trial. Now, for the boring stuff: **I DO NOT OWN** this song(which is by a great singer named Alissa Moreno), or these characters, which are owned by the great, Lemony Snicket.

* * *

_fight hard on a night like this __look for a star and wish you could get out of it_

Violet woke up. She blinked and remembered that she was in the closet awaiting the trial. Looking around to Sunny, and then to Klaus, she thought of the terrible thing that she and her siblings had just done. How she wished they hadn't done it.

_then bite down and then pray, pray, pray you'll make it through this to sing and say you hold life dear_

She thought of what had just happened, about all the other terrible things that they caused, and about all of the terrible things that happened to them. Ever since that dark day at Briny Beach, where they found out the terrible news. Their house, their things and wost of all, their parents, had been taken away by a fire, as well as the last piece of happiness they would know. Time after time they would be sent to live with another person they never knew of, and then have something horrible happen.

_moments turn to hours which become years... and now i'm far from here and we are happy far from here we are all right far from here things are peaceful far from here we have insight far from here we've detangled our strangled hold and i hope to see you there_

Crying alittle, she looked up and serpressed a wimper. Will they ever find a place they could call their own? Will they ever find a place that will except them for who they are, inspite of all the bad things they've done? Will they ever find a place to call home? To feel safe in? She did not know.

_rise high out of this whole scene look down and separate yourself from your worst dream_

Did such a place even exsist? They've seen so many horrible things, that they weren't even sure if there was even any place like it. And what was even worse was that Sunny saw it from the age of one. How would that affect her later on? How would it affect Klaus? 'How would it affect me?'

_then fly far and then stay, stay, stay out of the way until the coast is clear and safe_

But no matter how many horrible things happened to them, they always kept going, surviving on that hope, that one day, they will find such a place. A place that would always feel like home. Where they can be happy together. Finally being a family again. Violet smiled at this thought, remembering the face of her kind mother, and brave father.

_moments turn to hours that become years... and now i'm far from here and we are happy far from here we are all right far from here things are peaceful far from here we have insight far from here we've detangled our strangled hold and i hope to see you there_

How she missed her parents. Everyday she would think about them, and wonder how they were able to go through the troubles of this orginization which called itself V.F.D. She remembered one perticualr Christmas. It was Sunny's first, and their parents had held a big celebration, filled with people they knew, and many they didn't. She imagined all the happiness on that day, and when the party was over, she and her siblings sat with their parents by the fire quitely. "Violet," her father said,"We love you very much. Thank you for being a wonderful daughter. If anything happened to us, we would know for sure that you would keep Sunny and Klaus safe." She just smiled at the crazy idea of her parents ever being gone. And that was only last year...

_oh it's hard to imagine the things that we survive will we understand it all one day when we arrive_

But ever since the day at Briny Beach, the idea became less and less crazy, until it was no longer an idea, but a fact. As soon as they steped into Count Olaf's house, their journey of misfourtne began, and it was a very long journey, moving to home after home, or village, or hospital, or carnival, or moutain, or submarine, each with a terrible ending. Murder after murder, decption after decpetion. It seem like it would never end. And now they sat in a tiny closet, awaiting a trial. One day, if they ever did fnd a place for them, would it end in misfortune, like so many other places?

_far from here and we are happy far from here we are all right far from here things are peaceful far from here we have insight far from here we are laughing far from here we are thankful_

Or would they fianlly be able to live in peace, where people would understand them, all the things they had to do, and all the things they went through?

_far from here we're forgiven and for that we are grateful far from here we've detangled our strangled hold and i hope to see you there_

Vilolet hoped for the better, and fell back asleep.

_**see you there**_

* * *

**And that's it. When I first heard this song, I thought, Whoa! ASOUE. lol. Anyway, if you wanna listen to the song, which I suggest you do, then vist the singers website. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
